Lucy Made Me Do It
by Hypedupash
Summary: She’ll be a recluse before you’re done with her" Post ep oneshot to 5X24 - Grounds for Deception so if spoilers for that if you haven't seen it. DL Fluffy oneshot. Feedback greatly appreciated.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, anything you don't is mine**

A/N: Just a pointless one-shot post ep to 'Grounds for Deception'

I hope you enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Lucy Made Me Do It**

"I hear you've been scaring the lab techs" Mac stated simply, his tone of voice revealing nothing and hiding everything.

Danny smirked inwardly, it was only a matter of time after all "I know not what you speak of" Danny feigned in response, Lindsay and Adam could only burst out laughing emitting a glare from him in their direction.

"Well there's Blake from DNA and then there's Ryan from ballistics" Stella interrupted.

Lindsay and Adam couldn't help but laugh harder "Oh those guys" Danny finally admitted "Lucy adores them" he mocked in a tone of sarcasm as he shot a playful glare in his wife's direction.

"She adores the attention" Stella giggled.

"She gets plenty of attention from Daddy, and if she thinks she doesn't then Mac we gotta talk" he responded seriously, he meant it when he said that there was only one man in her life, barring his close friends and family, in the eyes of their daughter, Blake and Ryan were just someone that their mommy and daddy worked with whereas the close immediate team of Forensic Detectives barring Flack, Sid and Adam were her honorary uncles and aunts.

"Come on Messer she has half of the NYPD at her beck and call, she isn't dating until she knows she can hide it from Daddy properly" Lindsay smirked teasingly; sometimes Danny really was too easy to wind up.

"Don't even joke about that Linds, it's not funny"

It was Mac who laughed this time.

"What is this anyway, gang on the new daddy or something?" he pouted "she's my little girl, she's not dating. Ever" he added, turning to face Lindsay.

"Well Daddy's little girl needs a diaper change" Hawkes interrupted as he cradled Lucy in his arms, her giggles had everyone smiling in awe.

"You're OK with not dating aint you Lucy?" Danny asked as he changed her diaper as he waited for results from DNA, he had a tiny suspicion they were either about to be slightly delayed because Blake was pissed at him or quicker than normal because Blake was now scared of a jealous Daddy.

As it was, Jane handed the results over almost instantaneously, all for a glimpse of Lucy, or secretly a glimpse of the hot detective cradling his baby daughter protectively.

"You know Lucy" Danny sighed as he grabbed the magnifying glass to double check the partial print he thought he'd spied "You can come work with daddy more often if they all go this quickly" he added as he tape-lifted the print and placed it down on the scanner bed.

"No time like the present to learn huh?" he smiled "Lesson number one, the difference between DNA and RNA" he smirked "You see firstly RNA is usually single stranded but DNA is double" he began, he gave up after explaining the ribosome's, she seemed less than impressed and he had a match on the system to a potential suspect. "Time for mommy to get kicked out of the lab" he sighed, he loved having Lucy with him, but he also knew that a) if she was at home, he'd get through his shift quicker and b) there'd be no male lab techs around for her to 'adore'.

"So you took to carrying her around Danny?" Mac asked as Lindsay headed for the elevator with Lucy, bound for home so the rest of them could work their case.

"It keeps the boys away" he teased back "besides its all Lucy's fault, she made me do it, and if she wasn't so cute and adorable the guys wouldn't bother"

"She's gonna be a heartbreaker" Mac admitted "especially when she's fighting them off herself at school" he added with an inward grin.

"She's gonna be home schooled, she already told me"

"Did Lindsay agree to that? Better yet does Lindsay even know about that?" he asked with his eyebrows raised questioningly

Danny smiled "She'll come around, I have my ways, and how do you think I got her to admit Lucy was gonna be the better name for our baby girl?"  
"She'll be a recluse before you're done with her Danny" Mac smiled as he shook his head.

"How about it Mac? You and me taking on today's generation whenever they look at her?" Danny asked seriously, with Mac on his side they were invincible, the Blake's and the Ryan's of this world were no match against Messer and Taylor together, and if that failed, he could always claim defense if any of them got shot in the process, after all he'd be protecting his baby daughter.

"Next you're gonna be having a 'Lucy Protection Program' with half of the NYPD on board"

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'stay away from Lucy Messer program' but I can work with whatever you got Mac" he added, with Mac's flight due the conversation was over until his boss returned. It was time to head home, just in time to bathe her and put her down for sleep.

* * *

Unbeta-ed therefore mistakes are my own and apologies from moi for them.

Would like your feedback :)


End file.
